Cards
In Fate of the World the goal is to enact policies in the form of cards to save the world. See Also: Major Policies (Version française) Projects Projects are policies that have a long-term impact on some issues, as such, they are not active for a set amount of time, but instead keep affecting the region they are active in unless specific conditions makes them stall. However, the "Bid for GEO Headquarters" and perhaps the "International Space Programme" (To be verified...) cards are exceptions, being implemented on the next turn. Bid for GEO Headquarters *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 Years Support +1 *Description: Region will tender a bid to host the GEO HQ. *'Unlocks global policies.' Only one region can host the HQ. Switch Transport to Electricity *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Convert Region's transport to electric power *The requirement is having a GDP/capita of 12k or more a year (citation) *'Massively cuts back dependency on oil.' Increases electricity needs in proportion. This project continues to influence the region's transport breakdown every turn until the proliferation of electric vehicles is around 80%, when a GEO news item will appear telling you any further incentivisation is pointless, and automatically ending the project. In the real world, power stations are roughly 3 times more efficient at generating energy on average than a traditional combustion engine. However, while it seems like an easy method of reducing carbon emissions, in regions with an especially dirty energy infrastructure, most notably China, this card will actually slightly increase emissions until the region's power network is modernised. Protect Land, Soil & Forests *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Negotiate suspension of deforestation in Region, and encourage reforestation. Also reduce emissions in agriculture through better land use and farming practices. *'Reforestation absorbs emissions.' Commit to Renewables *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Direct Region to expand renewable power across solar, hydro, geothermal, wind and tidal, until it reaches capacity for each. *'Gives emission free energy.' Slow to complete. Commit to Nuclear *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Maximise nuclear energy production in Region, using best available technologies. *'Moves energy mix towards nuclear fission.' Uranium may run out Cap & Trade Carbon Emissions *Cost: $ 30 *Description: Set Region an emission target and establish a carbon trading scheme to meet that target. *'As the price rises, people will gravitate to the options that fall under it.' May limit growth. The concept is pretty simple. You set a limit on how much carbon a country is allowed to produce. You then allow countries to sell their excess capacity to other countries, so countries which don't generate much carbon (i.e. North Africa) can sell that capacity to countries which do (i.e. Europe) bringing money in to the poorer nation and allowing the other country to mitigate the carbon cap. While an unpopular policy in the real world, this card does not cause a loss of GEO support. However, if the Carbon Trading scheme is not supported by enough nations across the globe, it will fail in the regions it is played in, and produce no useful results. In terms of effect it'll reduce growth in the richer regions and increase it in the poorer regions, and slightly reduce emissions. *The turn after this card is placed 2 more cards become available in the projects Business & Household Carbon Regs *Cost: $ 10 *Description: Provide regulatory support for businesses and households to undertake all activites falling under the current trading price of carbon. Available once the Cap & Trade Carbon Emmision card is in play for 1 or more turns Industrial Carbon Regs *Cost: $ 10 *Description: Provide regulatory support for Industries to undertake all activies flling under the current trading price of carbon Available once the Cap & Trade Carbon Emmision card is in play for 1 or more turns Vegetarian Revolution *Cost: $ 25 *Description: Raising animals for meat is an inefficient use of land, and contributes to world hunger and environmental damage. Start a revolution in eating habits. *'Reduces ecological impact of agriculture.' Be warned, this card may fail and damage GEO support as well as wasting funds, especially in regions with a materialistic outlook. It is usually successful if the regions' outlook is altruistic or greener. The text on completion suggests that this card allows regions to feed more people with less food resource, and reduce agricultural toxicitiy. International Space Programme *Cost: $ 100 *'Requires: '''GEO HQ in region *Description: Our solar system offers vast resources, and a chance to secure the long-term future of humanity. Reinvigorate space exploration! *'Will let region launch a variety of space projects.' '''Unlikely to pay off for decades.' Several benefits, from Mars bases to aliens, but they require high technological advancement. If you're playing the Oil Crisis scenario don't bother, you won't get any benefits from it before the end of the scenario. Tobin Tax *'Revenue:' $ 100 Support -1 *Description: Create a tax on financial transactions, with all monies raised over the cost of collection going to the GEO. *'Raises money.' Support loss due to corporate lobbying, and reduced investor confidence. The only card with a negative cost, Tobin Tax is an invaluable tool for shenanigans. It's restricted to World Regions with both a high GDP per capita and a decent stability value. In 2020, this means North America, Europe, Russia, Oceania and Japan. The Tobin Tax can remain in play indefinitely while its requirements are met. Flashy, visible defense projects will offset the loss of support, but while in effect the Tobin Tax will also seriously damage the growth of the commercial sector of the region. While reducing GDP, this can be beneficial in some situations, as an economy where Commerce outnumbers Agriculture and Industry 2 to 1 will enter a severe financial crisis. The FotW beta had a "Tobin Stall" bug, where a stalled Tobin Tax card would bring in all of the revenue with none of the drawbacks. It proved easy to trigger and was behind many victories. See Also : Playing the Tobin Tax Environment Environmental Protection Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Empower deployment of environmental defence and adaptation policies. *'Unlocks cards that address food and environment issues.' Water Management Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Water resources in this region are under stress. Fund upgrades to water processing and distribution to alleviate this issue. *'Protects agricultural and industrial yields.' Enhanced water infrastructure *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires:' Water Management Programme *Description: Deploy state-of-the-art water processing and distribution systems to this region. *'Reduces water stress.' Switch to Organic Farming *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: The use of pesticides and fertilisers may give higher yields, but pollutes waterways. Regulate farmers in region to ensure they balance productivity with sustainability. *'Reduces agricultural toxicity Risks reduced yields ' Switch to Conventional Farming *'Note: All regions use conventional farming by default. Only regions that have switched to organic farming have the option to switch back. *Cost: $25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: We use pesticides and fertilisers for a reason: to make crops grow and ensure plenty to eat. Throwing away decades of agricultural learning is folly. Return to conventional farming. *'May increase yields Increases reliance on resources. Subsidise Biochar *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Incentivise people to turn biomass into charcoal and blend the product into soils. *'Absorbs CO2 and improves food supply' Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Build basic defenses to offset the increasing ravages of nature. *'Protects region from wind and water impacts.' Measures can be outstripped by climate change. Renders the region immune to drought/wildfire or flood/storm events. They're not really needed in Oil Crisis, as near as I can tell if you're getting storms bad enough to beat improved defences you're just about to lose on temperature rise anyway. Improved Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires: '''Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Description: Build advanced wind and water defenses to offset increasing ravages of nature. *'Protects region from weather events of increasing frequency and ferocity.' '''Measures can be outstripped by climate change.' See Card: Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses Adaptation to Storms and Floods *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *'Requires: '''Improved Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Description: The people of region will be safer if they alter their lifestyle to deal with the shifting climate. Help them through those changes. *'Reduces danger from climate impacts.' See Card: ''Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Enact basic plan and prevention measures for drought. *'Reduces severity of wildfires, water supply shortages, and damage to farming.' Measures can be outstripped by climate change. See Card: Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses Improved Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires: '''Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Description: Enact advanced plan ands prevention measures for drought. *'Reduces severity of wildfires, water supply shortages, and damage to farming.' '''Measures can be outstripped by climate change.' See Card: Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses Adaptation to Heat and Droughts *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *'Requires: '''Improved Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Description: The people of region will be safer if they alter their lifestyle to deal with the shifting climate. Help them through those changes. *'Reduces danger from climate impacts.' Technology Regional Technology Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years '''Support +1' *Description: Unlock a wealth of new technology options for region. *'Unlocks cards that offer improved answers to problems.' Advanced Materials Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support advanced materials research in region *'Will supply techs for resource extraction, renewables and nanobots.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Infotech Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support information technology research in region *'Will supply techs for AI and smart grids.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. *'Help to have the following tech: ' Energy Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support energy research in region *'Will supply techs for carbon capture and storage, improves nuclear and renewables, and fusion.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Biotech Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support biotech research in region *'Will supply techs for biofuel and nanomedicine.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Robotics Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support robotics research in region. *'Will supply techs for resource extraction, space and, geoengineering. 'Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Regional Resources Regional Energy Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Enable energy policy-making in region. These may diverge from global legislation. *'Unlocks cards that help fix energy' Coal-Free Industry *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Coal use is pervasive in industry. Shift to electrical machinery to alleviate region's dependance on coal. *'Improves resilience to coal shortages.' Makes industry very sensitive to energy shortages. Expand Oil *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: The world still possesses a great deal of oil, despite declining production. Push to recover as much of this vital resource as possible. *'Grows oil production and use.' Expand Coal *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Coal is a plentiful fuel with many useful applications. and whose emissions can be mitigated by CCS technologies. Increase its use in region. *'Grows coal production and use.' Expand Natural Gas *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Gas is increasingly plentiful, with relatively low emissions and many uses: it's the ideal groundbed for a transition economy. Increase its use in region. *'Grows gas production and use' Expand Biofuels *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Biofuels offer humanity an excellent opportunity for emissions-neutral fuel and petrochemical production. Increase region's commitment to their production. *'Grows biofuel production and use.' Biofules are made from agriculture and increase stress on that regions food source. Higher generation Biofuels have a lower impact on the regions food source/ agriculture. Regional Ban: Clathrates *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of clathrates for natural gas fuel. *'Avoids man-made clathrate field destabilisation.' Risks energy shortages. Regional Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 1st generation biofuels in transport. *'Improves food supply' Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 2nd generation biofuels in transport. *'Improves food supply' Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 3rd generation biofuels in transport. *'Slightly improves food supply' Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: Shale & Tight Gas *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of shale and tight gas. *'Avoids risking dangerous emissions.' Risks energy shortages. Regional Ban: Unconventional Oils *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of tar sands and shale oil. *'Avoids risking dangerous emissions.' Risks energy shortages. Global Resources Global Ban: Nuclear Fission *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Fission generates toxic by-products and proliferates material for nuclear weapons. Take the safest course and ban its use everywhere. Limits toxins and proliferation. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Conventional Oil *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: We can't afford to use every drop of oil if we're to stop climate change. Blanket ban use of conventional oil. Avoids dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Shale & Tight Gas *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Extraction of shale gas contaminates water supplies. Shale and tight gas may be a good source of fuel, but they're not sustainable. Ban their use completely. Avoids dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Unconventional Oil *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Tar sands and oil shales are a poisoned chalice, thanks to the carbon emissions associated with their reclamation. Direct mankind to live without them. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Clathrate Exploitation *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Clathrate deposits of methane are too volatile and dangerous for us to mine. The pay-off simply isn't worth the risk. Place a worldwide curtailment on their use. Avoids man-made clathrate field destabilisation. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Coal Production *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Coal is a horrifically polluting fuel, and the cause of any number of environmental ills. Do without this toxic nightmare! Reduces dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: All Natural Gas *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Natural gas is less emitting than oil and coal, but if we're to limit warming, we have to stop using any fuel that emits CO2. Completely ban all natural gas use. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 1st generation biofuels are of little energy benefit and use vast amounts of cereal crops that could otherwise feed the world's hungry. Stop their use worldwide. Greatly improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Global Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 2nd generation biofuels are less impactful on food supplies than 1st Gen, but still competes with food crops and destroy marginal land. Block use of these fuels. Improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Global Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 3rd generation biofuels are effective, but it is immoral to prioritise luxuries over global hunger. Enact a worldwide ban. Slightly improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Society Regional Welfare Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Unlock urgent aid and civil development assistance for region. *'Unlocks cards that address health, wealth, and social issues.' Eco-Awareness Campaign *Cost: $ 15 Time: Infinite *Description: Persuade the people of region of the stark realities of climate change - to encourage them to accept environmental legislation, and be more realistic in their expectations. *'Shifts outlook towards green.' It's a two edged sword. It makes them less likely to complain about the economy or HDI (no austerity protests) but they'll start complaining about pollution and emission increases instead. Policy wise, it makes behavioural policies (Vegetarian revolution) easier to implement, and also influences whether they'll be happy, neutral or angry if you start banning things like unconventional oil. Educational Enrolment *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: The people of this region would like broader access to education. Direct funds toward both increasing the number of classrooms and subsidising local students to get to them. *'Increases HDI. May lower birthrate.' May reduce birthrate; see Card: One-Child Policy. This card usually will stay in play for 1 to 3 turns before "completing," presumably when the majority of the population has access to primary and secondary education. At that point, the Higher Education card will become available. Grow Agriculture *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the agricultural sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into agriculture.' As near as I can tell they'll move unemployed first, then start reducing other sectors while increasing the chosen one. It's tricky to balance. Bear in mind increasing a sector increases the resource demand of that sector, and also note that if demand isn't met (resource shortages) the sector will shrink, increasing unemployment. So you need to be careful; if you start seeing industry or agriculture complaining about a resource shortfall then you've expanded it too far. Grow Commerce *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the commercial sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into commerce.' See Card: Grow Agriculture Grow Industry *Cost: $10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the industrial sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into industry.' See Card: Grow Agriculture Higher Education Programme *Cost: $ 20 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: This region has many people wishing to reach their full potential. Spend GEO funds to sponsor higher education as a sensible investment in this region's future. *'Increases HDI. May lower birthrates.' May reduce birthrate; see Card: One-Child Policy. Job-Sharing Initiative *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Unemployment in this region has reached critical levels. Institute a job-share scheme across all sectors, to ensure that as many people as possible have paid work. *'Decreases unemployment.' Medical Welfare Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Address issues of public health in region, including inoculation, programmes against disease and basic healthcare provision for all. *'Reduces sickness.' May reduce birthrate; see Card: One-Child Policy. One-Child Policy *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Mandate a one-child policy in region, limiting family sizes. *'Lowers birthrate.' May lead to ageing population issues. Reducing population reduces the demand for resources, which has a knock on effect on resource generation emissions. Using it alone won't help that much, but it does make it easier to manage by reducing resource demands from all sectors, and also ensuring it's easier for renewable or nuclear power to fully satisfy demand. Transport Infrastructure Investment *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support: 'Variable, unknown factor(s) *Description: Change region's road and rail network to facilitate development. *'Relieves transport stress. Political Political Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Enable direct intervention in region as needed to further GEO objectives. *'Unlocks cards that address security and extraordinary issues' Fund Black Ops *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *Description: We have established a covert presence in the region; now instigate Black Ops projects to further your ends. *'Make available special powers for achieving GEO objectives.' *'Unlocks:' Fund Deep Black Ops, Fund Insurgency Campaign, Covert Sterilisation, Disinformation While effective, beware, as some Black Ops, like Covert Sterilisation, run a risk of being discovered by media and political agencies, especially in regions hostile to you. If your operations are uncovered, you will be immediately forced out of office at the GEO, and your game will end. Fund Deep Black Ops *Cost: $ 200 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Sometimes, to do good, you must do evil things. Region's problems can only be solved with very strong, dispassionate actions *'Make available extraordinary powers for achieving GEO objectives.' Encourage Consumption *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Encourage people in region to move away from excessive saving, and towards spending needed for a robust economy. *'Shifts outlook towards consumerism.' Declare Martial Law *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years '''Support +1' *Description: (Available if Stability is Anarchy meaning region is at war) *'Increases stability.' In war-torn regions, Martial Law can sometimes bring a direct end to the conflict, leading to a positive news item and give the GEO 2 additional support in the region. Note this is temperamental, as increased stability bringing an end to the war indirectly does not seem to give any additional benefits. Provide Security Assistance *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Regional governments in region are struggling to maintain control. Deploy security contractors to help them in their plight. (Available if Stability is Volatile or Very Unstable) *'Increases stability.' Fund Law Enforcement *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Variable *Description: These are troubling times in region. Supporting their police force will ensure that our projects proceed more smoothly. *'Increases stability. Fund Insurgency Campaign *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Political stability in region is complicating our plans. Covertly fund local insurgency groups to unsettle the populace and make them more biddable. *'Reduces stability.' Covert Sterilisation *Cost: $ 100 Time: Infinite *'Requires: Fund Black Ops *Description: People in this region are having far too many babies. If we dose the water supplies with contraceptives for the next five years, we should be able to put a brake on things. Authorise covert sterilisation. *'''Reduces birthrate. Regime Change *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: The leaders of this region are unacceptably inimical to the GEO. Have them replaced with more biddable alternatives. *'Sets outlook to green and increases support.' '''May fail, costing a lot of support.' Disinformation *Cost: $ 15 Time: Infinite *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Distract region's attention from the harsh realities of fuel crises and climate change with an endless media torrent of light entertainment and celebrity gossip. *'Diverts attention from your actions.' Intervention: Region *Cost: $ 250 Time: Variable *'Requires: GEO HQ''' *Description: Region's despotic rulers have banned the GEO, in defiance of international treaties. Dispatch a peace-keeping force to assist democratic elements to regain control. *'Undoes ban.' Develop Bio-Weapons *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Deep Black Ops *Description: Establish labs to develop genetically-tailored viruses that will allow us to cull regional populaces in a controlled manner. *'Unlocks gene-plague cards.' Gene-Plague Alpha *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: Develop Bio-Weapons *Description: We must thin the herd to save the species. This engineered virus is tailored to the DNA of the region's inhabitants. Order it to be used *'''Kills a quarter of region's people. Gene-Plague Beta *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Gene-Plague Alpha *Description: Gene-plague Alpha worked well, but didn't go far enough. Gene-plague Beta is twice as effective, so it must be twice as good. Order it to be used. *'Kills half region's people.' Gene-Plague Gamma *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: Gene-Plague Beta *Description: Our scientists have developed the perfect biological weapon, guaranteed to wipe a region 99.9% clear of human life. Order it to be used. *'''Kills all of region's people.